


Of Good Cheer

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, because the matsudai tag needs more love, matsudai, old ask turned new, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Even if you know the answer, some questions are still so hard to ask.





	Of Good Cheer

Matsukawa's expression gives no indication of the trepidation in his heart. He’s fairly sure he’ll say yes. They’ve been together three years and those have been filled with enough ups and downs that he knows he’ll stay by him through anything.

But it’s difficult to fully combat the fear of _what if_?

Taking a deep breath, Matsukawa checks his pocket (he’s lost count at this point of how many times) fingers rubbing against the small leather box nestled within, questions about its contents bombarding his mind; Is the diamond too small? The right cut? Did he get his size right? Did he want a different metal?

The door opens, and Daichi emerges in a red shirt tucked into jet black slacks, a silver tie accenting the whole ensemble and Matsukawa swallows his nerves, works to get his tongue moist enough to move when the time comes to speak.

Daichi gives a warm smile, reaching out his hand. “Merry Christmas, handsome.”

Matsukawa’s throat constricts, unexpected emotions welling in him faster than he can filter them. “Marry me…I mean….Merry Christmas!” he practically shouts.

Daichi startles, eyes a bit wider than before.

Matsukawa is sure his heart has actually stopped beating. Did he really just blurt that out? And then correct himself like it as a mistake? Before Daichi can say anything, he falls to both knees before him, grabbing his left hand. “Actually, I meant the first. I...I had a whole thing planned, clearly that’s a moot point.” He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his face. “I love you, so, so much, Dai, and I’d be deeply honored if you’d give me the best Christmas gift of my life by accepting my proposal.” Taking out the box, he opens it, holding it up before him. “Will you marry me?”

In the twinkling lights of the tree, he can see tears welling in Daichi’s eyes, some slipping out before he can wipe them away. “Yes, Issei, I’ll marry you. Now get up here and kiss me, you dork.”

Matsukawa stands and Daichi throws his arms around his neck, planting a long sweet kiss to his lips before letting him take his hand and slip on the ring


End file.
